


When the puppy feels playful

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bottom Sirius Black, Collars, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: Sirius embracing his feminine side, and dances freely in his heels and collar in their kitchen. So Remus decides to treat his puppy with a lovely play session.





	When the puppy feels playful

The weekend at the Potter/Lupin residence was usually eventful for the two couples, but since Lily got pregnant and couldn't drink, James would take her out to a restaurant, or something of that sort- leaving the house empty for Remus and Sirius. 

Since he and his husband were the only two in the house, Sirius decided to walk around in heels for absolutely no reason, playing music way too loud in the kitchen and dancing around a chair like a stripper. 

Remus, on the other hand, did nothing, other than scrolling through his phone and did some work, until he heard the music. He left his study to see the delightful display that was Sirius Lupin. 

A black leather collar took place around Sirius' pale neck, along with a black crop top and his sweatpants that were hanging low enough on his hips to show off his black lace panties. That paired with his maroon red lipstick made him look absolutely delicious.

Instead of stepping out of the room, Remus decided to stay back and watch the wonder that is his husband as he wrapped his legs around the chair and ground on it, as if he were lap dancing. Remus just watched silently. And observed Sirius' movements.

Sirius smirked and rolled his hips when he noticed he had an audience- and continued to dance freely. Just doing what he wanted to do as if his werewolf husband wasn't eyeing him hungrily. 

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Remus said as he approached closer, hands in his pockets and a playful smirk on his lips.

Sirius turned on his heel and faced Remus, he took a few steps towards him and bit his lips, while he grabbed Remus by the hem of his shirt and brought him less than a centimeter close and instead of kissing Remus he bit on Remus' lower lip and pulled it back a bit just for the sake of it. 

" Teasing huh ? Go on. You'll enjoy the consequences later" Remus said slowly, making something in Sirius' body just burst into a bundle of a very familiar emotion. 

" Remus.." Sirius whispered, still close to Remus' face, looking in his eyes. He could see the reflection of Remus' emotions in his eyes, lust and a small glimpse of mischief, oh no Remus is gonna do something. 

And just like Sirius anticipated, a strong hand grabbed his bottom and wet lips slammed into his aggressively, causing Sirius to let out a delightful sound that amused Remus so much. 

" Looks like my puppy wants to play, don't you pup? " Remus placed his hand under Sirius' chin and looked in his eyes after letting his lips go. 

Sirius nodded, too intrigued by Remus' lust filled eyes to answer. Remiss tilted his head slightly, his thumb brushing over Sirius' pink lips. 

" What's that ? Didn't hear you puppy. Speak up. Tell me what you want" Remus whispered. Knowing that his words will set Sirius straight to his pet space.

" I wanna play, master. Play with me" Sirius whispered, and Remus smirked. 

Remus kissed Sirius' collared neck and marked around his jaw, with the small whimpers Sirius is making encouraging him to keep on going. 

"That's my baby. You like that puppy ? Don't you? " Remus whispered into Sirius' ears when his fingers slipped into his pants, teasing his clothed arsehole with his middle finger. 

" Yes. Yes, I do " Sirius breathed out in more of a gasp, leaning backwards to feel more friction from Remus' finger.

" Good, very good. Now to the room, I want you naked on the bed, on your stomach when I come back " Remus praised and kissed Sirius once more before heading to his private study to get a few things. 

Sirius headed to their room and stripped completely, and laid on the bed with only his collar on, his arse is exposed to the crisp lovely air that's flowing through their room. 

When Remus stepped back into the room carrying a few things that will be used in a minute, he was stunned; his baby boy, his husband, his puppy was laying on his stomach, looking at him eagerly, waiting to be pleased the way he loves. 

" Gorgeous, Stunning, beautiful, you're perfect Sirius " Remus muttered and kissed Sirius, then turned to his pale back and kissed marks on his spine, his hands holding Sirius' sides a bit too hard, leaving a lovely imprint on the cotton soft skin. 

A ' hmph' left Sirius' lips when Remus started teasing him, kissing his thighs, and all the way to his needy hole. 

Remus then spread Sirius' arse cheeks slightly and placed a kiss right on his hole before eating him out, his tongue working it's magic, lapping and sucking, until he finally tongue-fucked him, rough and wet. 

Sirius kept whimpering and moaning softly, feeling the pleasure spike through his whole body. 

" Ah-Remus, uh, please... want more.." Sirius moaned and Remus worked harder in and around the clenching hole, Sirius bucking his hips towards Remus to feel more pleasure, earning a spank on his arse cheek. 

" No no no, stay still and let me slowly fuck you until you beg me to stop. Just relaxing baby. " Remus said and summoned a vibrator that he could control, and turned it to an agonizingly slow speed when he put it inside him, driving him insane. Then started taking off his clothes.

" Now, I want you to suck me. I wanna see how beautiful your mouth will look around me, and you can't cum okay ? Not until I say so, understood ?" Remus instructed and rearranged their position so that he and Sirius are on their knees on the bed. Then in a swift motion, Sirius took all of Remus in his mouth, the familiar salty taste dancing on his tongue as he twirls it around the leaking tip. 

Remus tangled his hands in Sirius' soft silky hair as he sucked him off like.a pro. Remus spiked up the speed of the vibrator that's working inside of Sirius, making him moan with Remus' cock in his wet skilled mouth. 

" Hmm. Yes princess, suck master's cock like a good puppy, good boy" Remus hummed and praised Sirius, while he felt like he was getting closer to his climax, Sirius noticed how close Remus was when his cock twitched in his mouth, so he licked a strip along the underside of Remus' length. Then sucked slightly on the head before taking it all back in quickly, the moves made Remus thrust himself in Sirius' mouth making him gag. Spit dripping from the sides of his mouth, and eyes fluttered shut, a sight Remus totally enjoy.

Remus raised the vibrator's speed up to the fastest setting. And thrust a few times before coming in Sirius' fucked mouth with a loud rough growl. Sirius almost came from the hot strings of white fluid filling his mouth, he swallowed each and every single drop before letting Remus slide out of his mouth and kiss him.

Remus played with the vibrator when he saw Sirius' dick twitching indicating his approaching orgasm, so the vibrator was on its lowest speed when Remus stuck a finger in addition to it, he thrust a few times before Sirius' legs started to tremble then pulled it out along with the vibrator, stopping Sirius' close release.

" Not now sweetie. I still want to play some more, alright ? " Remus said when Sirius whimpered at the loss of the insanely pleasuring sensations that was filling him, Sirius nodded answering Remus' ' alright? ' 

A dazey Sirius laid on his back, hands above his head ready to be tied with a soft black silk tie in order to keep Remus pleased, Remus grabbed what he wanted and crawled back to their bed where the love of his life naked and needy. 

" I'm gonna blindfold you, and tie you up okay ? Remember our safe word, Sirius ? " Remus made sure his husband won't be hurt. As he blindfolded him and tied his wrist together with black silk.

" Yes. Go on Remus. Make me feel good" Sirius mumbled and Remus smirked before kissing Sirius then letting his lips travel along with the masterpiece of a human being called Sirius, so Sirius started moaning slightly. Moaning and humming was all that was heard, well aside of the occasional dirty talking Remus was enjoying. 

" Please Re. Make me feel good" Sirius begged. Making Remus smirk. 

" I love it when you beg like that. Do it again puppy. Let me hear you beg for master" Remus kissed the insides of Sirius' thighs as he encouraged him, Sirius loved it. 

" Please Master, make me feel good, I'll be your good puppy just please touch me" the blindfolded Sirius talked and begged, and Remus did exactly what he asked for, he touched him. 

Remus gave Sirius three fingers to suck on, wetting them just enough to be fucked with them. So after a few moments of Sirius sucking and licking around Remus' digits before he took them off and slowly teased Sirius' entrance.

Sirius' breath hitched when he felt Remus fuck him agonizingly slow, the werewolf enjoyed his time thrusting his finger slowly, brushing his prostate just enough to please Sirius but not enough to make him come. 

" Enjoying this baby ? Do you like how slow I'm fingering you? Do you like my fingers up that perfect arse of yours ? " Remus whispered with his mouth sucking a bit over Sirius' navel.

Sirius whimpered and muttered a small " yes ", so Remus added another finger, still keeping his pace, not getting any faster, until Sirius said " Remus for God's sake just fuck me already!" In some sort of a cry. 

Remus smirked and added another finger instead of actually fucking him, but went slightly faster, edging Sirius once again by repeatedly hitting his prostates but pull all of his fingers out as soon as he saw Sirius trembling again. 

" Remus you fucking prick just- AHH" Sirius started complaining and Remus cut him off by thrusting all the way in him, filling him up in one move.

" That's what you get for being impatient, puppy. " Remus spoke and rocked his hips thrusting in Sirius. Their bed rocking with the same rhythm that Remus is moving in. 

" Fuckfuckfuck Remus yes!! " Sirius moaned when Remus fucked in him just how he liked it, rough and hard. 

" Just like that baby, so good. So pretty" Remus praised and pulled Sirius from his collar for a kiss as he thrust in him. 

With a wordless wandless spell Remus untied Sirius and removed the blindfold to reveal beautiful stormy eyes filled with lust and pleasure. Sirius' hands immediately grabbed fistfuls of the sheets when Remus pounded hard into his prostates multiple times.

Sirius' body trembled and his hole clenched around Remus, screaming Remus' name a few times as his neglected cock shot warm white strings on his and Remus' abdomens. Remus slowed down his pace, still hasn't stopped, despite his urge to come too.

Instead of pulling out after Sirius finished, Remus continued to fuck in him until Sirius was hard again. Cursing at Remus' wolfish sex drive.

Remus continued his thrusting. And took one of Sirius' delicate nipples between his fingers, twisting at it knowing that it's one of Sirius' weaknesses. 

" Remus... uh please don't stop" Sirius whined and whimpered, bucking his hips upwards with his fists still clenching around the fistfuls of the soft sheet under him. 

" Louder puppy. Let me hear how good I can make you feel" Remus said slowly, his voice deep, low and filled with lust. 

Sirius obeyed and let himself go, moaning and screaming loudly in pleasure, his manicured nails scratching on Remus' naked back.

A few more thrusts were all it took for Sirius to come again, his orgasm hitting harder than the one before making Remus lose it, so he came again filling Sirius' hole up. 

Remus pulled out and watched his husband's hole leaking some of his own cum. He groaned at the sight, then with his mouth he licked Sirius' stomach clean before grabbing him from his collar and kissing him, slow and wet. 

With heavy breaths, Remus then collapsed on the bed next to the tired Sirius who was smiling softly at him.

" Next time you decided to dance like a damn stripper in the kitchen with your heels give me a heads up first" Remus chuckled and wiped some of Sirius' smeared lipstick from the corner of his lips. 

" Next time you feel like fucking me like a goddamned wolf, a heads up would be nice " Sirius laughed as well. And crawled closer to Remus, kissing him again, before standing up, or attempting to. 

" Thanks, Remus now I can't walk. Happy ? " Sirius groaned and huffed while throwing himself back in the bed. Deciding to postpone the shower till later, and settling for a simple cleaning charm before grabbing Remus close and cuddling him to sleep, it was 11 pm after all and their friends are probably back already, so sleeping is a good idea. 

Remus looked at Sirius and kissed him before spooning him and lifting the covers over the two of them, ready for a peaceful slumber.


End file.
